Secrets
by LoveYouLotsLikeJellyTots
Summary: Because there are some things Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton just won't tell each other, despite being ridiculously in love. A series of drabbles centred around their relationship. TxG
1. Whistle

**_When we get whistled at in the street, we feel uncomfortable and we'll always tut and roll our eyes. But we're awesomely flattered and we'd be gutted if it stopped._**_**  
**_

"TROY!" Gabriella Montez called, getting impatient as to the fact that he was no longer paying attention.

"What?" He whipped round; frowning as she stood tapping her foot, half emerged from the changing cubicle where she had been for the past ten minutes. She watched as his eyes noted what she was wearing, causing the frown to deepen on his face and him to swallow harshly.

"Are… are you sure that's a good idea? I mean it's a bit…"

"It's a bit what Troy? I've been in and out of shops all day trying to find a stupid dress that you think will be suitable for me to wear to this stupid gala thing that you said we'd go too and every single one I try is not good enough!" She whirled back into the cubicle, slamming the door behind her and getting hurriedly dressed back into her own clothes.

"Babe…"

"No! Don't 'babe' me Troy! I have had it with all this! You can go by yourself!" She opened the door and made her way out of the shop, leaving the dresses and, she hoped, her boyfriend behind. Wiping the frustrated tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks she stopped suddenly when she heard it. A distinctive wolf whistle that cut through all the other noise around her. She sniffed and wiped away the last of the tears; a small smile appearing on her face that she made sure had disappeared by the time she turned round.

"Troy," She tutted, rolling her eyes, "You know how much I hate that!"

He shrugged, coming up to her and studying her face. "I just wanted you to know that I think you looked beautiful in all those dresses and that was the problem."

"What?" She frowned, not understanding.

"I don't want you to look any more beautiful than you already do because then some other guy might come along and take you away and I don't think I could ever handle that."

"Oh Troy." She sighed, the tears threatening to return, although happy ones, as she threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "That's never going to happen!"

He smiled as they broke apart before placing a kiss to her lips.

"So why exactly did you whistle me then?" She smiled as he raised one of his hands to rub the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"'Cos I think you look awesome no matter what you're wearing!"

"Are you going to do it again?"

"Maybe…" His grin widened as she shook her head and let him lead her to the car.

If you asked Troy Bolton whether there was anything that made his girlfriend of seven years uncomfortable, he would reply that there were three. Number one was when people stared at her. Two was when people whispered things behind her back and three was when he, or anyone else for that matter, wolf whistled at her be it in a public place or in private.

If there was one thing she would never admit too, it was that one of those three things he thought made her uncomfortable was a lie. In truth, the last one actually made her feel like she was sixteen all over again and she knew she would hate it if he ever stopped.

**A/N: I know I've posted this before but I've done a bit of tweaking around with it so it's slightly different... I've decided that drabbles are a good way to get my muse going again for Baby...? so we'll see how well that goes. **

**Review? :)**


	2. Crush

_**We will never grow out of our fascination with pop stars. A guy can be completely ordinary looking, but we will fancy him if he's in a band.**_

"And then, you'll never guess what happened next…" There was total silence within the room as Sharpay Evans paused for dramatic effect, "He pulled three backstage tickets out of his pocket to a Backstreet Boys concert!"

Gabriella screamed as one of her best friends finished her story.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Taylor McKessie, her other best friend, shrieked, "Let's see them!"

Gabriella giggled as Sharpay grabbed her handbag and pulled out what she had previously been talking about, causing all three of them to start screaming again.

"Woah, ladies!" The three of them turned, grinning and out of breath as each of their respective boyfriends appeared in the doorway. "We're trying to watch the basketball in there but with you three making noises at the top of your lungs it's proving to be pretty impossible!" Chad Danforth continued, looking genuinely upset.

"Aww baby," Taylor began, "You just don't understand do you? Zeke bought Sharpay _backstage_ tickets to see the Backstreet Boys!"

Chad looked around at Zeke, who shrugged and then Troy who looked just as confused as he did. "Erm, so?"

"So," Gabriella continued, "This is an extremely BIG deal for all of us!"

"Yeah!" Sharpay nodded, glancing at her best friends, "we get to actually MEET the Backstreet Boys… like, ALL of them!" The end of her sentence caused all three to begin screaming and giggling again.

Zeke Baylor shook his head, "I knew this would happen! I told you we should have watched it at ours but you guys didn't believe me!"

Chad groaned, "Well you could have told us a couple more times until we _did_ believe you!"

Taylor giggled, "Oh c'mon Chad, it's not that bad. When we go to this concert you guys get to have a night all by yourselves, watching football, eating pizza and whatever else you want to do!"

Gabriella nodded, watching her boyfriend's face and trying to work out exactly what he was feeling.

"I'm gonna go grab another beer." She frowned as he made his way into the kitchen before sighing and following him, leaving their friends behind.

"Troy, what's wrong?" She asked once they were alone.

"Nothing," He shrugged, "Why would something be wrong?"

"Well for one thing you've gone all quiet on me and for another, you didn't offer to get anyone else a beer which is so totally not like you." She studied his face for a minute as her words sunk in.

"It's just… I feel second best right now, you liked Nick-what's-his-face when you were sixteen and I thought you'd grown out of it by now!" She almost giggled when she realised what he was upset about but stopped herself just in time.

"Oh Troy," She sighed, "You're much better looking than Nick Carter and any of the other Backstreet Boys!"

"Then why were you screaming over them?"

"Because they're pop stars!" At the confused look he have her she continued, "I mean, Nick's in Backstreet Boys and they make great music but the thing is that he isn't even that good looking! If he was just some regular guy I wouldn't look twice at him!"

"So you won't like, throw yourself at him when you meet him backstage?"

"Me? No. But Sharpay, I'm not so sure about!" He smirked, imagining the scenario that she had just created in his mind.

"Can I go back to squealing now?" He nodded; following her out of the room and back to where Sharpay and Taylor were trying to convince Zeke and Chad how much better their music taste was than theirs.

Luckily, Gabriella realised, as she lay in bed later that night she hadn't had to admit that she would never grow out of her crush nor had she promised that she wouldn't throw herself at any of the other boys. She smiled to herself, glancing over at Troy asleep beside her; he didn't really have to know what her, Taylor and Sharpay were planning anyway.


	3. Cry

_**We're all little girls inside. You make us cry far more easily than you realise.**_

"TROY... TROY!" Gabriella Montez frowned, as she received no reply from her boyfriend yet again. She walked the short distance from the kitchen where she had been cleaning the dishes left over from lunch, to the family room where said person was now watching the basketball game.

"Are you even listening to me?" There was a short pause. "Troy?"

He glanced up suddenly, "Oh hey babe, you should totally come and watch this…"

"No, I do not want to watch the stupid basketball game Troy! I have been calling you for the past ten minutes because I needed some help doing the housework! It's like you don't listen to me anymore! We agreed that we wouldn't hire a maid when we got this house because we'd work together. Instead I'm turning _into_ that maid except for the fact that I don't get paid!"

"Babe…" He stood up as though to hug her.

"No! Do NOT 'babe' me Troy Bolton, I've had enough. If you want to sit on your ass all day and watch stupid basketball games then that's fine by me, I won't bother you anymore!" Throwing the dishcloth at him made a really dramatic exit she told herself, as she slammed the bedroom door behind her before sinking to the floor and bursting into tears.

She hated arguing. Ever since she had been a little girl she'd hated it, she had lived through her parents divorce after all. At the word divorce her tears appeared to become thicker and faster. Her and Troy weren't even married yet so they wouldn't even have to go through that. She shook her head, men were stupid and silly and when she finally got up off the floor, stopped crying and left the house she'd never, ever date another one ever again.

"Gabs? Brie? Are you okay?" At the sound of his voice on the other side of the door her tears turned into full-blown sobs. She was lying, she realised, to herself and also to him. She knew she'd never leave, she simply couldn't. Not after all these years.

"Brie, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you cry. If you felt like that you should have said earlier. That's what relationship's are based on right – trust and love?" She let out a small whimper at the word love. "I love you Gabriella Montez therefore you have every right to yell and tell me I'm stupid when I do things that make you feel like you can't trust me anymore." There was slight pause. "Can I come in?"

She pondered over the question for approximately five seconds before she shuffled away from the door and whispered a small yes that he somehow miraculously heard. The next thing she knew he had enveloped her into a hug that made her feel all warm and fluffy.

"I really am sorry Gabs." He continued, his voice thick with emotion, "and I really do love you."

"I love you too Troy." She hiccupped, grabbing onto his shirt so that he wouldn't let go of her, "I'm sorry for acting so immature about the whole situation."

She felt him shake his head, and place a kiss onto the top of her hair.

"No babe." He whispered softly, "it's my fault. I promise I will listen to you when you ask me to do something from now on. You may need to remind me once in a while though!" She giggled slightly at his words, sniffling as her tears began to stop.

"Okay," She nodded, smiling up at him, "and I'll try and stop nagging you so that we can relax together too."

"Deal." His face broke out into a grin before giving her a kiss that made her melt inside.

Sometimes, Gabriella noted later as she snuggled up to her boyfriend on the couch, she really needed to grin and bear it as opposed to letting everything get to her all the time. But then again, she continued as she glanced upwards to see Troy's eyes looking back at her, he really did need to stop making her cry over silly things like she was eighteen all over again.


	4. Ugly

**_When we look through your Facebook photos, we're looking to see how pretty or ugly your ex-girlfriends are._**

"Hello?"

"Facebook. Now." Gabriella groaned as the sound of Sharpay's voice hit her eardrums, making her immediately regret ever picking up the phone.

"What's happened now, Shar?" She answered instead, sitting obediently in front of her computer. Years of knowing the blonde had made her realise that there was no point in arguing when she was in this mood.

"Nothing's happened as such. I just wanted a good old girly chat so I rang you and Taylor up and –"

"Shar, get to the point. Hi Gabs." Gabriella smiled as Taylor's voice came through her receiver.

"Hey Tay. Yeah, Shar, what are you on about? If you wanted a girly chat, you could have arranged to meet at the coffee shop or at someone's house or something. Not have us sit at home via a three way telephone conversation."

"Oh, will you two stop complaining? Are you guys logged on yet?"

"Yeah."

"Yes." Gabriella sighed, wondering on earth where this was going.

"Click on Zeke's page."

"Why do I have the feeling this is not going to be good?" Gabriella giggled as Taylor voiced what she too was thinking, "It's not that we don't love you Shar, but what are we doing on your boyfriend's page?"

There was a slight huff before their blonde friend spoke again. "You see that comment, third one down, redhead?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Do you think she's pretty?" Gabriella clicked on the picture of the girl that Sharpay had indicated, bringing her Facebook page up.

"Hayley Smith." She mused, the name ringing a bell from the past that she couldn't quite place her finger on. Clicking on the girl's photos she was silent for a moment before offering her verdict. "Well the one she has as her profile picture has obviously been photo-shopped."

"I knew it!" The triumphant voice of Sharpay Evans caused each of the other two girls to burst into giggles. "I knew that her nose never used to look like that in real life!"

"Wait a minute!" Gabriella cut in, the name clicking into place, "Hayley Smith, was she in homeroom in our senior year?" There was a pause. "Sharpay! That's Zeke's ex-girlfriend."

"I know that." The dismissive voice causing Gabriella to realise that she was probably the only one of the three who hadn't known that right from the beginning of their conversation, "But if she's gonna leave comments on my fiancé's page then I'm obviously gonna get nosy. She can't expect me not to, I bet she's still after Zeke even after all these years!"

"Shar," Taylor cut in, "She's married now. Have you not seen her wedding photos? Besides, she only dated Zeke for like a week and even then he was only doing it to make you jealous. Totally worked by the way."

"She's married?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as Sharpay's voice picked up on the one piece of information that didn't seem to concern her, "How on earth did she manage to get married before I did? That's like… illegal or something!"

"Sharpay, I hardly doubt getting married is illegal."

"It is when you have a nose the size of Jupiter!"

"Maybe her husband likes it that way." Gabriella laughed as Taylor finished, flicking through other pictures and clicking on links to people she had once known at high school.

"Oh my days." She gasped suddenly, "Do you guys remember Sophie Larson?"

"Of course I remember her." Sharpay began, sounding offended, "She was one of the Queen Bitches of East High, she tried to steal Troy from you, right?"

"I think it was more like I stole him from her, they were going out before I came into the picture."

Taylor snorted, "More like she was parading him round school whilst he wished he could get out of the relationship at any opportune moment."

"I wouldn't worry about it anyway Gabs," Sharpay giggled, "She's still as ugly as she was in high school. Look at her profile pic, she looks like an orange!" Gabriella grinned as her friend pointed out what she'd been thinking all along.

"What the actual hell?" The grin was soon wiped off her face at Sharpay's next words, "Why is Troy actually friends with her?"

"What?" Gabriella scrolled down to where it said 'now friends with Troy Bolton', there in black and white was her own boyfriend's name.

"Oh Shar, shut it. It's not like it means anything. We all know how much Troy uses his Facebook, which is like never, so Gabs has got absolutely nothing to worry about. Troy's too nice to just decline someone from being his friend."

"Yeah, Taylor's probably right." There was a pause before she sighed again, "Guys, apparently he's friends with Brittany Harrison too."

"Urgh and Alexis Smith."

"I hate cheerleaders."

"Right now I'm a hatin' on your boyfriend." Gabriella giggled slightly at Sharpay's choice of words before she became serious once again.

"This doesn't mean anything right?"

"No."

"Well…"

"SHARPAY!"

"I'm just saying. Zeke is only friends with people he still talks to due to his new found status as big shot basketball player that includes annoying ex-girlfriends which, although I hate to admit it out loud, is pretty much just Hayley Smith whose nose would prevent Zeke from ever leaving me."

"Shar, you are not helping."

"What? Taylor, can you honestly say that Chad is friends with every single one of his ex-girlfriends from high school?" There was yet another pause.

"Well, no but before me there was only really one girlfriend, everyone else was hook-ups."

"Yeah," Sharpay continued, "But is he friends with any of them?"

"No." Taylor sighed, "Sorry Gabs."

"It's okay." Gabriella offered, biting her lip to try and prevent her tears from falling, "I mean it's not like it means anything anyway, like you said Troy's too nice of a guy to decline anyone's friend request even if it is Brittany Harrison."

"Stupid whore."

"Sharpay! That's not nice!"

"What? Do you want me to be nice about your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend's who he's apparently accepted as friends when we all know he never cared much about them in real life?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. See? I'm right as normal." Gabriella could almost see Taylor rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Shar. Guys, seriously what am I going to – "

"What are you doing?" Her eyes widened as the familiar voice broke through her sentence.

"-do?" She finished, closing her eyes and wishing that the ground would swallow her up, as she turned round slowly to face the other person in the room.

"Crap. Is that Troy?"

"Shhh. Taylor, I can't hear what's happening."

"That's cos nothing's happening yet, dumbass."

"Will you be quiet!" Gabriella tuned her best friend's out as her eyes lifted to meet Troy's.

"Erm, hey?" It came out more as a question than a statement. He looked at her amused for a second before his eyes flickered back to the screen.

"I repeat, what are you doing?"

"Well you see, Sharpay rang up to talk about someone who had left a note on Zeke's page and then we were flicking through the pictures and found some of the cheerleaders who used to go to East High and then we were flicking through them and then Shar found out that you're friends with them and, erm yeah…" She trailed off as she noticed the huge grin on her boyfriend's face.

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes. No. Maybe?" She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, feeling her cheeks burning red, "We were just seeing how ugly or pretty each of your ex-girlfriends were, it's not biggie. I'm not gonna turn into a Facebook stalker or anything if that's what you're worried about."

He shook his head, "Maybe you should turn into one or at least one of you girls should." He held his hand out for her to give him the phone. Pressing the button to put it on loudspeaker, he greeted her two best friends.

"Hi girls." The grin on his face never moving for a second, "I was just saying to Brie here that maybe one of you girls could turn into a Facebook stalker because then you would have realised that the Troy Bolton these girls are supposedly friends with is not me."

"What?" Gabriella frowned, as Troy leant over her shoulder to grab the computer mouse, clicking on her profile page to open in a new window and then his name that appeared on her relationship status, he placed the two windows next to each other.

"See Gabs?"

"Oops?" She began, her face blushing even redder than it had been before, "I just assumed that with you having known them and the fact that sometimes you're too nice for your own good you would have accepted them as friends."

He looked at her for a second, checking to see that she was, in fact, telling the truth, "Are you kidding me? They were horrible to you in high school. I'm never gonna be friends with people who were like that to you!"

"Someone pass the sick bucket!"

"SHAR!"

"What? It's enough having to see them act all lovey-dovey in public but over the phone. Nuh-huh." Gabriella giggled as her two friends continued their argument, thankful that for once in her life, she had been proved wrong.

"Sorry Troy." She whispered, looking once again to her boyfriend as she logged off Facebook, "I promise I'll never doubt you again."

"Good." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips, "I suggest that in future you don't always jump to the conclusion that a certain Miss Evans makes either." She nodded her head, giggling as Sharpay shrieked an "I heard that!" through the phone.

"Love you Montez." He added, grabbing his gym bag and making his way through to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Love you too, Bolton." She called after him before grabbing the phone and pressing the speakerphone button, placed it back to her ear.

"So girls, what have we learnt today?" Taylor questioned as Sharpay finished her rant on why basketball players really weren't normal human beings.

"Not to listen to Sharpay when she's in one of her moods."

"OI!" Gabriella giggled at Sharpay's tone of annoyance before it changed to one of humour, "I think the main lesson we have learnt from today is that each of our boyfriend's had really ugly ex-girlfriends and we should be grateful for that fact!"

"Yet without them we probably wouldn't be here today." Gabriella chipped in.

"Amen to that!" Taylor added and that was all it took for all three to burst into another round of laughter.


End file.
